<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shanao | Lust and Fate by Kibounohane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317219">Shanao | Lust and Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane'>Kibounohane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heian Jidai | Heian Period RPF, Historical RPF, Japanese History RPF, Japanese Mythology, Les Garcons Bonbons, Oedo no Candy 3, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, Historical Fantasy, Historical References, M/M, Male Slash, Prostitution, Smut, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Serving Minamoto no Yoritomo as the most beautiful concubine of his time, Benkei's life changes one night when he meets Yoritomo's brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minamoto no Yoshitsune/Saitou Musashibou Benkei (Historical RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shanao | Lust and Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>again I am sorry if the tags are odd, I hope someone will find and enjoy this &gt;&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>After escaping from his exile from the isle of Izu, Minamoto no Yoritomo summoned a larger number of soldiers around him to crush the Genji and take over the country.</p><p>Furthermore, he also gathered a harem of goodlooking young men around him he had mostly picked up from around the villages, most of them poor, homeless or runaways from orphanages, hoping for a better life around the commander or at least seeking a better perspective in selling their bodies than suffering from cold, hunger and violence.</p><p>One of them was Musashibo Benkei, a former monk who had fled from the monastery due to his pride being high, having tried to make it on his own as a fighter but failing and unable to go back, joining Yoritomo in hope of a luxurious life.</p><p>He was the most beautiful of them and Yoritomo's favourite. He was good at pretending he had feelings for the commander when in fact, he didn't. Yoritomo kept his male harem a private matter, the young men were officially his servants for the castle, should anyone ask. But noone did and so Yoritomo was free to celebrate his sinful and obscene masquerade parties in the basement.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Young half-naked men dressed up gaudily with feathers and other accessoires dancing, chatting, serving wine, playing shamisen, feeding grapes and doing all kinds of other things.</p><p>Benkei was always somewhere close to Yoritomo during such festivities in order to keep his status as the most popular concubine. He was ready to go with him to a separate room if he wished and fulfill other duties which Yoritomo mostly didn't want to display in front of others but sometimes, he wanted to do just that, showing off his power, so he would sometimes call Benkei over to lap dance for him while he would lean back, drink wine and occasionally touch Benkei as he pleased, drawing reactions from the young man even though most of them were fake.</p><p>He would sometimes pull him in roughly by the hair for a kiss, plunging his tongue into Benkei's mouth. It wasn't that Benkei didn't dislike this in particular, it was more that he did it to survive, like most of them here, but when Yoritomo wasn't looking, he would flirt with the other young pretty men of his age, eyes traveling down their half naked chests with a lewd inviting gaze. He especially liked to seduce the newcomers, and he would sometimes, when it was just the two of them, somewhere in the castle, play with them while Yoritomo was sleeping.</p><p>Benkei knew what he liked and how to get it, often secretly fooling around with the fellow dancers.</p><p>Those times would be the moments where he showed what he truly liked in bed and what got him off and he would go after the ones he preferred. Those nights were lewd and raunchy but they were part of what helped him cope with the situation.</p><p>Being infamous for seducing the newbies, Benkei had such a reputation. The new ones would sometimes go after him, but he was picky.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>One day, Benkei's life was about to change when Yoritomo's brother, Minamoto no Yoshitsune, who called himself Shanao, came to the castle. Yoritomo had always hated Shanao, believing that since he was not his real brother since they had different mothers, Shanao had no right to become the ruler of the nation.</p><p>Both brothers had a talk that night, Shanao trying to convince Yoritomo of his loyalty. When heading back to his guest room, Benkei happened to be sitting on the engawa in the moonlight, watching the stars when Shanao passed by.</p><p>Benkei turned his head around to have a look at the guest and when Shanao first layed eyes on Benkei's beautiful face lit up by the moonlight, he immediately fell for him.</p><p>Benkei quickly looked to the ground, remembering he was actually not supposed to take a glance at the guests, furthermore someone with such a high rank and he prepared to bow in apology and humbleness when it was actually Shanao who knelt down next to him on the wooden ground, just the two of them by the little Zen garden in the atrium of the castle.</p><p>"What's your name?" Shanao then asked and Benkei shifted so he was turned towards him, lowering his head to introduce himself. He placed both hands on the ground and bowed.</p><p>"Benkei, sir," he whispered, unbeknownst of the fact that Shanao was actually four years younger than him, but it was the etiquette.</p><p>"I'm Shanao," Shanao said.</p><p>"Pleased to meet you, Shanao-sama," Benkei all but whispered, already in the mode to wrap the other man around his finger with his behavior, voice and looks.</p><p>"Are you free tonight, Shanao-sama?" Benkei then asked, his habit showing in placing two fingers on Shanao's chin and looking him straight in the eyes.</p><p>Shanao leaned in, totally bewitched by that sweet honey voice. At this point, Benkei knew Shanao had totally fallen for him and he smiled knowing he had the other wrapped around his finger.</p><p>He knew from dozens of encounters with perverted old men how to play them, but with this one, it was different. He wanted him, too.</p><p>"Follow me," Benkei whispered, getting up and shuffling down the engawa gracefully, Shanao behind him. Benkei knew the castle by heart and therefore, it was easy for him to navigate them to where they would be alone.</p><p>Shanao had no idea what his encounter with Benkei would mean for him. All he knew was that he wanted him, tonight.</p><p>Benkei was so enticing, intentionally shoving a little bit off his embroidered garments off his shoulder to show him more skin and tempt him this way while they hurried down the corridor not to be seen.</p><p>Shanao couldn't wait to touch.</p><p>Finally, Benkei pulled him by his sleeve into a dark, empty room, shoving the paper door close behind them. Shanao tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness, still somewhat alert, it could be a trap after all. It was his brother's servant he was playing with, but in the next second, he felt a pair of warm and soft lips on his own and he growled a little, reaching out and pulling Benkei closer.</p><p>When Benkei continued to kiss him, it could be very easily understood why he was the number one concubine here. He did things that Shanao had never dared to dream of in his wildes fantasies. He was lewd and he knew what he was doing and it was impossible for Shanao to resist.</p><p>Benkei's warm and clever tongue meet halfway with Shanao's impatient one and in the middle of the kiss, Benkei broke away, letting his tongue stick out, salive connecting both of their tongues and Benkei grinned. It was pure lust between them and with Shanao, Benkei didn't have to pretend.</p><p>He showed his dominant side, too, pushing Shanao down and on his back and straddling him. Usually Benkei would leave on a little latern in the corner, also because Benkei knew what effect it had because it made his skin shine beautifully in the dim light, emphasizing his cheekbones.</p><p>But now they preferred to remain in the safety of the darkness, not wanting to get caught. Benkei had to remind himself not to be too loud, usually being very vocal in bed. He leaned over the other, enjoying the hungry eyes on him. He was used to being stared at with such salacious eyes but now it was different. Because he wanted to be looked at like this. Because he had picked Shanao on his own accord. It was consensual, Benkei wanting him just as much.</p><p>Benkei allowed himself to let out a small gasp when Shanao leaned forward to nibble and bite on his neck. His garments half down, Benkei clung to Shanao, his hips slow and enticingly beginning to roll and grind down. Shanao held them, watching in awe as Benkei moved on top of him. His long brunette curls fell on his bare shoulders, his pretty lips slightly parted.</p><p>"Shanao-sama," Benkei whispered as he rubbed very intentionally against Shanao's growing arousal. Shanao let his hands slide underneath Benkei's garments in an attempt to touch and feel more of the warm and beautiful skin.</p><p>Suddenly, they heard a maid passing by outside and held their breaths. When there were no more sounds of footsteps, Benkei chuckled ad Shanao let about a sigh of relief.</p><p>"We have to be quiet," Benkei murmured, "but I do want you. Take me."</p><p>He leaned down further and met with Shanao's lips again. They rubbed their groins against each other for a while before Shanao began to undress Benkei more. He wasn't as experienced with men so Benkei showed him how he should prepare him and how he wanted to be touched. Shanao was a fast learner and willing to learn and quickly understood what Benkei wanted from him.</p><p>Benkei helped him, rolling his hips and pushing down against the curious fingers inside him that were stretching him cautiously, almost gently. It didn't matter to him that his lover was inexperienced, what mattered was how he tried hard to learn and please him.</p><p>Benkei couldn't surpress a little moan when Shanao's fingers accidentally rubbed and nudged against his prostate. He clung to Shanao, encouraging him to touch him there more. Understanding, Shanao sped up, letting his fingers fuck Benkei harder, always looking at his face. Benkei clutched at Shanao's shoulders, hands gripping the voluminous garments.</p><p>"Now," he breathed, "take me now, Shanao-sama"</p><p>Benkei shifted and Shanao's fingers slid out of Benkei's opening. Benkei was so hot above him, how he shifted again, this time to lower his body so he could unite with the commander. Down, down, down slowly until he felt Shanao's length filling him completely, stretching him. Benkei moaned. He let his head fall back a bit, presenting his neck with his hair falling back and pressed his hands on Shanao's chest, slowly beginning to move.</p><p>Shanao tried to find his breath while Benkei seemed to steal it from him with every thrust. Benkei was totally lost in gaining his own pleasure, rocking back and forth, trying to find that spot again that would make him go wild.</p><p>Shanao watched fascinated, feeling how that tight heat pushed him towards the edge. Benkei was even more beautiful like this, in the midst of pleasure, and the mixture of selfishness and arousal fascinated Shanao. Benkei was wearing black eyeliner and golden eyeshadow and it made him shine even more. He wanted to speak but there were no words coming out. They would have been encouraging words to tell Benkei to do what he was already doing anyways.</p><p>At some point, he began to move his hips aswell, having Benkei cry out as he apparently did something good and right, and Benkei looked at him.</p><p>"Again.. there" was all he whispered before Shanao grabbed him by the hips for support and thrusted, almost slammed back up into the willing body. Benkei grabbed a nearby pillow and stuffed his face with it to hide his cry of pleasure as Shanao kept fucking him like this, a spiral of lust starting that Shanao didn't want to stop.</p><p>His body seemed to act on its own, always continously seeking that tight warmth, cock throbbing hard inside Benkei's tight welcoming hole and Benkei fell forward, muffling his cries as his orgasm was jerked out of him, tainting his skin and part of his garments.</p><p>He threw the pillow to the side and leaned forward to play with Shanao's tongue again and the other man growled, the moist stimuli being what he needed to be pushed over the edge aswell, jerking hard into Benkei and spending himself. Benkei's whole form was shaking softly with he aftershocks of his high and he awarded Shanao with a soft smile.</p><p>"Fuck.." he breathed, "that was one of the best orgasms I ever had," and it was not entirely a lie.</p><p>Shanao fell back on the futon and Benkei smirked as he pulled out, hair messy and skin glowing.</p><p>"You are good," Benkei said, "don't you want to take me with you? I want to see you again." And he really meant it.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, when Yoritomo began to look for Benkei, he was gone, aswell as his brother and his horse.</p><p>The two of them were galopping through the woods, through the deep snow, Benkei clinging tightly to Shanao.</p><p> </p><p><br/>* * *</p><p> </p><p>The next few months were their happiest. They had decided to live together, but in a secret place, gradually having fallen for each other.</p><p>They lived as regular people in the woods. Life was tough but they had each other.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Two years later, Yoritomo was finally able to take over the country.</p><p>One day, the village was filled with soldiers, children crying in fear and women being abducted.</p><p>Yoritomo's idea of an ideal country was not of the friendly kind. Benkei was out in the fields when the soldiers approached him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Knowing who he was right away, they didn't bother taking a long time and slayed him right away, as an order of Yoritomo who had a grudge against Benkei for leaving him.</p><p>They left, leaving Benkei lying there. His corpse lay there for a few more hours until Shanao began to look for him. He found him after riding through the woods, looking everywhere.</p><p>A trail of blood led him through the snow and then he saw Benkei lying there. Shanao felt like he couldn't breathe in this moment. He climbed off his his horse and took Benkei's body with him wordlessly. He wasn't even able to cry.</p><p>Shanao went home, wind harshly blowing in his face. Back home, he shut the door and sank down on the floor. He began to cry hard over his lost love, sadness, sorrow and misery making his body tremble and he couldn't think straight anymore. A dark cloud of despair engulfed him. He looked around and without thinking grabbed the large kitchen knife with shaky hands that was lying next to the fireplace.</p><p>He didn't want to allow his brother to take his life, he wanted to join Benkei even in death.</p><p>Watching his passed away lover's face next to him, he took his own life.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>When the soldiers crashed their door, all they found of Shanao was his corpse, but they cut off his head anyway and brought it to their master as a proof.</p><p>When Yoritomo heard that Shanao had already been dead, he let out a scream of frustration and killed the soldier who had told him.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>